Flames
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: He caused it, and each day he regretted it. It plagued him, what happened, and who he lost.  One shot featuring Apophis. Apophis/OC. Rated T for death and details.


**A.N: Just a random thing. Apophis deserves the spotlight to, right?**

A

P

O

P

H

I

S

I still think about it. Each day I'm in this, this HOLE, it's like a broken video. The memory is devastating and it pains me to have to see it over and over, but it is part of my punishment, and I must serve my crime.

I remember it crystal clear, as though it only happened yesterday. This, on some occasions, seems undeniably real. The smell of smoke, seeing the ashes of burnt paper rising ever so gracefully to the sky, feeling the fire singe my skin, and the cries of those begging to be set free pierce my ear drums in a sick reminder of what I had caused.

It was never meant to happen. I did not mean to do what I did, I had just, gotten angry and I just snapped. I remember her face, oh her face, the look of pure shock as she clung to her child, OUR child, as though it was the only strand of reality left. The memory pains to think of. . .

…

_~ Flashback~_

"_I absolutely refuse to let you do so!" I roared. I gazed down angrily at Elyse, as she defiantly met my gaze._

_Her brown hair strung up in a loose bun, her stunning face angled up to match mine, and her brown eyes cold. Those eyes. . . Oh those eye . . . the very cause of my undoing. Her hands rested firmly on her curved hips, which were pristinely covered by a simple white dress with a blue apron._

"_I need to see them Apophis, and if you do not allow me to do so, you know perfectly well I'll go anyway!" She replied. I gazed at her as I felt rage curl up inside me, almost as though it was a snake positioning itself to strike._

"_You will be entering THEIR territory, and when you do, they will identify my scent which has evidently been put on you, and they will kill you without a second of hesitation! You know what they are capable of Elyse!" I insisted._

_Elyse shook her head and turned back to her cooking. _

"_Fine, Be that way." She said coldly. I hung my head and turned her so she was facing towards me again._

"_I just don't want you, or Layla to be hurt, or on worse cases, killed. There are things out there that would do anything to somehow hurt me, and by now they must know you two are important to me." I said. I let out a sigh and tugged her to my chest. I am sometimes curious on how I managed to get so lucky. There were many out there that would die for a chance like mine, a LIFE like mine. And I am positive they would not be pleased if they learned the god of Chaos was living that life._

_Elyse nuzzled into me and exhaled her breath in a large gust. _

"_I just miss them. My sister, my mother, my father, Papa, Nana, even that dog. I only want to see them and show them Layla, but I can't because I have to stay with you." She mumbled._

_I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult._

_Our moment of silence was ruined by a wail the next room over. Elyse pulled back and left to tend for our unhappy infant._

_A couple minutes later she came back holding Layla in her arms. The small girls face was red and tears streaked down her cheeks. I smirked slightly and took her from Elyse's arms. I held her closely as her sobs continued. Just as it seemed she was going to stop crying, she began wailing again._

_A bang echoed from the next room over, and a voice shrieked out:_

"_SHUT THAT GODDAMN CHILD UP BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND KILL IT!" A voice roared. I felt my blood boil with a new rage. Was he threatening my child?_

"_Elyse, can you take care of Layla? I'm going to go have a chat with our neighbors. . ." I hissed. Elyse quickly took Layla away from me as I spun around and stalked to the next room over._

_I politely knocked on the door, only to be answered by a red faced and reasonably pissed off neighbor._

"_Have you shut that little brat up?" He snarled. I smiled coldly at him._

"_Were you threatening my child?" I inquired. He smirked at me._

"_So what if I was?" He said starkly. I stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind me._

"_Get the hell out of my apartment!" He spat. Even though his words held confidence, I could see the gleam of fear in his eyes. I took a step towards him, and in one fluent motion had him pinned against the wall with my hands wrapped around his neck._

_He choked beneath my hands, his eyes bugging out and his face turning a cherry red._

"_No one, and I mean NO ONE, threatens my child." I hissed into his ear. I pulled back my hand, and jammed it right through his chest. Red liquid slathered my hand as I pulled it out, holding the object that I always thought to be black and shrivelled. I pulled back my head and examined him with red eyes. Blood was dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were dilated and held nothing more than shock. I hated to see things suffer, so I ended his misery. I put my hand under his chin, and ended his pathetic life with a resounding CRACK as I snapped his neck._

_I let go of him and watched with amusement as his body slowly slid down the wall, leaving a red streak in its wake. I cocked my head, taking in the sight for a last time, before I exited out of the apartment. _

_I don't know what happened next, but I remember bumping against a table, and hearing something drop. I hadn't thought much about it, and merely continued back to my apartment._

_As I entered, I saw Elyse rocking a now reasonably calm Layla in the kitchen. She turned and smiled at me, and then she saw my hand. Pure shock passed across her face, and I glanced down only to see my hand still covered in our neighbor's blood. In my rush to exit, I had forgotten to wash off the continents of the neighbor off my hand. Oops._

"_What did you DO?" Elyse shrieked._

"_Elyse. . ." I began, but was cut off by her hand connecting with my face._

"_You killed him, didn't you?" She hissed, clutching Layla closely to her chest. "Even after you promised me you wouldn't kill again, you just couldn't help yourself. So how did you do it, fast? Slow? Did you make a mess? Or did you keep it clean?" _

"_He was threatening Layla!" I spat. Standing my full height, I towered over her small body. But even then she defiantly gazed at my eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but froze._

"_Do you . . . smell smoke?" She asked. I looked at her confusedly before sniffing the air. Indeed the scent of smoke was in the air, and it was coming from. . . _

"_The neighbors place." I gasped. I turned and quickly ran to the neighbor's room. I threw open the door, only to be met by hungry flames. I slammed the door shut, but the flames were already beginning to engulf the hallway. I ran to my apartment and stopped in front of Elyse._

"_Fire!" I gasped. Her eyes widened in shock and she began to tremble in fear. I snatched her hand and ran out to the hall way. We had to get out of here. I gazed at both sides of the hall. One was engulfed in flames, while the other was just starting. I could see the shadows of other people as they tried to desperately get out of the flaming apartment building. I dragged Elyse and Layla down the better half of the hall until we reached where the elevators were. They were filled with people and there were more trying to get into them._

"_Stairs." Elyse said firmly. I nodded and we ran to where the stairs resided. They were a long flight, around 15 stories worth. We were the very the middle of the building, so the fire was sure to expand in the building fast. I held Elyse's hand tightly as we began to run down the flight. The first 3 stories were easy, and then we got to the 12__th__ story. It appeared that some of it had collapsed, which meant it would be harder to get past. I looked around desperately for another way out, but it seemed this was the only way to go. I ran my hand through my black hair before proceeding to shimmy my way around the rubble. Elyse and several other people who followed quickly copied me before we had all successfully managed to get past the road block. By now both Layla and Elyse were sobbing their eyes out, which made this trip all the more complicated. We finished the 12__th__ story with no other issues and continued our downward spiral._

_As we ran, we lost more and more people to the flames. There screams of pain and suffering were horrid, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Also the smell of oil met my nose._

_Wait, oil?_

"_We have to get out of here NOW!" I yelled over the roar of the fire. _

"_NO DUH!" Elyse yelled back. We continued to run, but a wail filled the air and made us froze. It wasn't human; it was almost as if someone had left a burner on the stove on too long. Like something was going to. . . _

"_GET DOWN!" I roared, shoving Elyse and Layla to the ground._

_And just then, the world exploded._

_An amazing heat hit me like a rocket force and took my breath right out of me. I could hear the building collapse around me; feel the incredible weight of the rubble pile on top of me. Even as I tried to keep consciousness, I could feel myself slipping, losing all light. I tried to see, but the light was blinding. I could see people, see them moving. Blackness etched itself around my sight until I couldn't see anything._

_And right before I was completely gone, I heard Elyse scream._

…

"_This one's alive!" I heard a voice yell. I blinked my eyes a few times, only to see the blue of the sky. A weak cough escaped my throat, and I struggled to get up. I felt someone lightly push me back down. I shifted my position and looked to see a fireman standing over me._

"_Hey pal, I suggest you stay down. You're hurt pretty bad." The fireman said. I saw a paramedic approach me with a stretcher. I felt them load me on it, and just before I was loaded onto the ambulance, I snatched the hand of a paramedic._

"_Did you . . . find anyone . . . else?" I asked. The paramedic looked at me sadly._

"_You're the first one we found alive." She sighed._

_~End Flashback~_

…

Elyse and my sweet Layla died.

I learned that I had been the one who had caused the fire. I had bumped into the table and had knocked down a candle that was burning.

The oil was because a neighbor needed it for a burner.

The apartment had contained wooden halls and foundations, which is why the fire had spread so quickly.

Each day I am cursed with the thought that _I could have prevented that._

I could still have Elyse, and Layla, and I could be with them, not back in here. But I had lost my temper, and I had paid the price.

And each day I regret it.

…

**M.A.P 13: I am back! And in business once again!**

**I am finished this lovely one-shot. It honestly means nothing, it was just a drabble that I decided to do. An idea that relentlessly plagued my mind.**

**Tell me how it was by. . . **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**I**

**N**

**G**


End file.
